lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Maltivian Eisenburg
Maltivian Eisenburg is the son of Tanlian, and Marie Eisenburg making him a member of House Eisenburg and was briefly the King, and Patriarch of House Eisenburg. Maltivian Eisenburg would be married to his childhood love in the form of Regina Eisenburg of whom would be pregnant with his child and Maltivian believed her dead during the Fall of Paris but she would in fact become the human leader of the Slave City of Paris. With Regina Eisenburg he has two children in the form of Maltivian, and Rachel Eisenburg of which his son Maltivian stands as the heir to the power of Paris, while his daughter is an innocent young girl horrified by the enviroment she has been forced to live within during her time in Paris. Maltivian would be born the first son of his father the king of the Kingdom of Bretonia and during his youth he became beloved by everyone he met and people were said to light candles for the day he would become king. Maltivian would be crowned king following the massacre of his family during the Fall of Viche, and following this he moved the capital to Paris where he would lead the assembly at Lyons where the Council of Lyons met to discuss immediately having the human forces of Europe send forces to assist against the Orcs, and his charisma pushed it over the edge in terms of bringing reinforcements. Maltivian would be believed killed when the army he was leading was overun outside of Avignon, but while he was believed killed he would be captured and believed to be a common soldier and was sent to the increasingly numerous slave camps of Hispania. For years Maltivian lived among the slaves in Hispania, but this would end suddenly when the slave camp he was located within was overrun by the Murloc of whom released the humans and in this manner Maltivian would lead the slaves in the Murloc-Orc War. History Early History Maltivian would be born the first son of his father the king of the Kingdom of Bretonia and during his youth he became beloved by everyone he met and people were said to light candles for the day he would become king. During these early days of his life he was a shy but funny boy who seemed to make friends with ease. He made a very strong effort to have people notice him for his mind, as from an early age he realized that he had no skill when it came to fighting, and that would always be a problem for him. In order for the nobles and the King to better understand his capabilities they decided to place him slowly into the warzone of the court of Bretonia. When he was first introduced into the court he passed all the silent tests that were set for him. It was only through the rigors of time that it became clear he had some weaknesses that would make him perhaps not the best canidate. Throughout his time he allowed himself to be swayed in his opinion by more dominating figures at court, and many times he turned their ideas into his own ideas despite the failure of some of the ideas. As well as this he was seen as many as a popular but weak willed figure who often sat in the background and observed rather then actually take charge of a situation. Crowned the King Maltivian would be crowned king following the massacre of his family during the Fall of Viche, and following this he moved the capital to Paris where they believed the Bretonians would be more safe near the populated northern towns. Death Maltivian would be believed killed when the army he was leading was overrun outside of Avignon, but while he was believed killed he would be captured and believed to be a common soldier and was sent to the increasingly numerous slave camps of Hispania. Rebirth For years Maltivian lived among the slaves in Hispania, but this would end suddenly when the slave camp he was located within was overrun by the Murloc of whom released the humans and in this manner Maltivian would lead the slaves in the Murloc-Orc War. 'Family Members' House Eisenburg.png|Jesse Eisenburg - Brother|link=Jesse Eisenburg 'Relationships' House_Eisenburg.png|'Charlamagne Eisenburg V.' - - Family - - Charlamagne and Maltivian were the best of friends and when Charlamange died at Andorra it broke the heart of Maltivian.|link=Charlamagne Eisenburg V. House_Eisenburg.png|'Tanlian Eisenburg IX.' - - Family - - Tanlian and Maltivian were close but following the death of Charlamagne at Andorra and the religious fanatism shown by his father there relationship was destroyed leading to Maltivian.|link=Tanlian Eisenburg IX. House_Eisenburg.png|'Harriot Eisenburg' - - Family - - Harriot and Maltivian were very close and when Maltivian anticipated the failure of his fathers reign he would force the escape of Harriot from Viche saving her life.|link=Harriot Eisenburg Category:House Eisenburg Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:Leader Category:Knight Category:Bretonian Knight Category:POV Character Category:Christian Knight Category:Christian